


I Do (Celebrating Marriage Equality in the USA)

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Equality, fluffy as fudge, otp prompts, whooP, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh doesn't know what he's thinking but the news on the radio suddenly has him outside Julian's dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do (Celebrating Marriage Equality in the USA)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song that I used to inspire this fic - 'I Do' by A Rocket to the Moon.
> 
> This is so dumb and self indulgent that I didn't even bother writing any context before Julian opening his door. So here y'go...
> 
> So, Josh and Julian at this point will have been dating for a few months. While Julian still lives at the school, Josh now lives on his own, a few hours away, somewhere in New York state. Josh's issues come between them a lot, particularly his recent habit of pushing people away out of the fear of losing control of his abilities. This fic takes place the day after one of their worst arguments to date. Julian opens his dorm room door to find Josh soaking wet and looking painfully desperate in the corridor. And that's where this begins...

"Josh..." Julian's voice shakes a little. Their argument last night is far too fresh in his mind. "What are you doing he-"

"Just shut up, okay? Just  _listen_!" Josh cuts in breathlessly, his heart racing uncharacteristically. He usually has such a good hold over his body's reactions. But this is different.

Julian raises a metal hand to protest. "But-"

"No." Josh stops him, pressing a hand to the other boy's cheek. "Let's just- Y'know... Like... Sit down."

His breathing is heavy as he leads Julian over to the bed and sits heavily. It's mainly because he thinks if he attempts to stand whilst saying this, his shaking body may just collapse. But Julian doesn't need to know that.

"Josh, you're being really weird." Julian notes, wrinkling his nose up a little at the thought. Of course, this causes Josh to sigh dreamily because that idiot is too damn perfect for him. He can't even explain it. But he'll definitely try.

"I love your eyes. I love the colour of your skin. I love the style of your hair and how you change it almost constantly because you just can't make up your mind." Josh starts confidently, forcing his mind to ignore his insecurities and just  _talk_. It's the only way he'll say it. "I love the colour of your aura. And how it comes out in your eyes when you're upset, or excited, or angry, or turned on. I love the way you sing Miley Cyrus or Ke$ha in the shower whenever you wash your hair. And the way you pretend like you don't."

"I have never-"

"Shhh." Josh cuts off Julian's protests to lean in and kiss him briefly before continuing. "I love that you cried at Titanic that time when you were drunk. I love that you spend ten minutes every damn morning taking selfies before you find one that you deem acceptable to upload to Instagram, even though they all look the same. I love that your sense of direction is hideous and every time you visit my apartment, you get lost and I have to rescue you."

Josh knows he's ranting, but he allows himself to. Because right now, the look in Julian's eyes is worth it. The other boy seems so surprised. Josh is unsure why though - he's told him he loves him before. This isn't - or at least, shouldn't be - new to Hellion.

"I love that you get so mad at me whenever I don't do as you say. I love that how jealous you get when I so much as smile at anyone remotely attractive. I love that you pretend that you're so self-obsessed, even though you're the opposite. I love when you yell at me for making you worry."

"Josh, I don't understand..." Julian whispers, shaking his head a little in confusion. "After last night... I... I thought you hated me."

"We had an argument, idiot." Josh smirks a little at Julian's reaction. He never seems to understand how much he means to Elixir. "That would never make me stop loving you."

Julian pauses for a moment, flexing metal fingers, as he does when he feels blushy - which is not very often, and something he only saves for his boyfriend. "I love you too."

"I could never hate you, Keller.  _Ever_. I swear." Josh promises, weaving his fingertips into Julian's hair, pulling him closer and looking into his eyes. "I swore to myself I would never feel anything like this ever again, but you're the most important thing I've ever found and it blows my mind that you're with me. I never expected when I met you that I could fall for you so bad. Because when I see you, all I can see is how gorgeous, sweet, caring and loving you are, even if you hide it behind that stupid asshole facade. And every second I'm with you I'm certain we could never get any better than we are in that moment, but you prove me wrong. You make me love you that tiny bit more every time I see you, or even hear your voice."

"So you came all the way down here to tell me that you still love me?" Julian raises an eyebrow and pouts a little. Josh is seriously shaking now. He's a wreck. He thinks he's going to throw up.  _Why isn't his mutation helping here? Why can't he just breathe? Oh god._

"No. I mean, yes! But-" he sighs and closes his eyes to compose himself.  _This is it. One moment. Four words._  That's all he needs. But his mind still procrastinates and tells him to talk more - ramble more. "So, I was driving. And then I heard something on the radio - something that happened, something important - and it made me think- I mean, my head was all over the place. And then I had this moment of clarity when I realized how much you mean to me. How I can't lose you ever. And I thought- I mean, like, holy crap, why not?"

"What?" Julian simply replies, confused being an understatement of his emotions right now.

"So, I turned around and drove for three straight hours in the pouring rain, spent half an hour getting soaked outside whilst I persuaded your dumbass teachers to let me through the damn gates, got attacked by your stupid lawn bodyguard tree thing, and knocked on a total of twelve room doors before someone told me where your new room was. And now I'm here and I have to just- I- I want to-"

He can't speak. He just can't. He attempts to force the words. Nothing comes.

"Jesus Christ, Foley. What the hell is going on with you?!" Julian laughs, before kissing Josh slowly. It's all the incentive the other mutant needs, and in a moment, he's pulling back and dropping to one knee on the floor beside Julian's bed, forcing his voice to work.

" _Julian Keller_..." He whispers, barely audibly. But he's pretty proud he can even manage that. "You're a total asshole, but I- I guess what I want to say is... Will you marry me?"

"Don't you think getting down on one knee is a little cliché? Although, I must admit, I'm glad you bypassed the whole concept of a ring, because - y'know - the lack of hands complicates that terribly." Julian yawns lazily, a teasing smirk playing out on his lips.

"Are you gonna give me a freaking answer or am I just gonna stay down here like an idiot?!" Josh snaps, still hideously uncomfortable and worrying more than he thought possible.

" _Yes_ , you idiot. Of course I'll freaking marry you! Get your ass up!" Julian laughs happily, though his blush shows how much this means to him, as he telekinetically tugs Josh to his feet, before grabbing the biokinetic's shirt in his gauntlets and tugging him down on top of him. "I love you." He whispers breathily, because he'd hate for anyone to see him showing his romantic side.

"Thank you." Josh sighs, finally relaxing, and buries his face in Julian's shoulder.

"You're so taking my name. Foley is a loser name." Julian teases, waiting for a rise from his now-fiancé.

Because apparently - even post-engagement - they can't resist annoying each other to the ends of the earth and back.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shipping-the-mutants.tumblr.com/post/122775745664/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-looking-for-person
> 
> INSPIRED BY THIS PROMPT


End file.
